The research program has been designed to elucidate the fundamental biochemical processes that are involved in the regulation of mammalian spermatogenesis. Particular emphasis will be placed on the characterization and synthesis of chromosomal proteins, RNA synthesis, the storage of gene products, and the biogenesis of membrane proteins during mouse spermatogenesis. The studies will utilize discrete populations of mousespermatogenic cells. These will include: gonocytes, type A spermatogonia, type B spermatogonia, leptotene spermatocytes, zygotene spermatocytes, pachytene spermatocytes, round spermatids, condensing spermatids, residual bodies and mature spermatozoa. The general objectives include: 1.) determine the rate and pattern of RNA synthesis at different stages of mouse spermatogenesis with an emphasis on meiotic prophase and spermiogenesis, 2.) determine the stage at which the messenger RNA for mouse protamines are transcribed, 3.) isolate and characterize the chromatoid body of round spermatids, 4.) characterize the non-histone chromosomal proteins by two-dimensional polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis, 5.) examine the temporal synthesis of histone variants, and, 6.) examine the biogenesis of antigen membrane proteins during mouse spermatogenesis.